


领带的正确打法

by LetterJ



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetterJ/pseuds/LetterJ





	领带的正确打法

白羽瞳从前念书的时候没学会打领结。  
再早一些的时候，在家里，勾勾手指就有人上来把白公子的领带麻溜得打好还能顺带帮他把衣领理一理。后来他念国中，从家里搬去住学校寝室，夏季校服是白衬衫西装裤，外加一条深色的领带。

白羽瞳一辈子都忘不了那一天他对着手机搜索引擎里“简单图解温莎结打法 智障都能学会”，“型男领带打法 保管你成为本港最靓的仔”，把手指在领带间绕来绕去，最后系了硕大一个死结抵着喉咙眼，于是手忙脚乱地拆。  
——这是他人生最大的污点。毕竟连展耀这只生存能力为负值的猫都会这门技巧。

上铺那声嗤笑仿佛被放大了无数倍，直直穿透了这位“本港最靓的仔”的自尊。  
白羽瞳单手扯着领带，另一只手抡起枕头往上铺招呼——他控制了力道，担心弄疼展耀。  
“死猫！”他咬牙切齿，喉结被领带结硌住，他仰头载回自己的床上。

展耀从上铺下来，头稍微乱。他刚把校服换好，领带也没来得及打，散开两颗扣子，刚好能露出半截独属于少年人的青涩锁骨。

“坐起来。”他冲床上由于自尊心受挫装死不起的白羽瞳说。

白羽瞳又多赖了一会儿才慢吞吞地把自己从床垫上捞起来。快把自己卡死的领结被展耀接手，只是三两下就拆了几乎夺他性命的一个死结。白羽瞳的余光里，展耀的手指捻着领带尾梢，挽了个花又穿过去，绕了很多下，最后一扯。  
他实在没法仔细看，光顾着盯展耀专注的眼睛和睫毛上盈满的晨光。  
“学会了吗？”这双眼睛猛然抬起望他。  
没有。他就没认真看。

展耀视线随意一扫，掠过白羽瞳还没黑屏的手机：“本港最靓的仔？”  
他忍俊不禁。“我再教你一次，”眉梢眼角俱是笑意，“学不会打领带的仔当不了本港最靓的仔。”

白羽瞳觉得自己那天是真的看到了本港最靓的仔，不过不是自己，是在自己的眼睛里。

 

 

 

“白sir人生的最大污点就是国中时期不会打领带？”王韶的表情像个错愕的姜饼人，还有些失望，“就、就这个？没了？”

“还以为会听到更有意思的事情呢……”蒋玲趴在公仔上嘟囔，眼镜框都歪了一个角，“好不容易才等到白sir抽到真心话。”

 

门被从外面推开，故事的另一位主角走进来，“国中男生不会系领带还差点把自己勒死确实挺丢人的。”展耀把一摞资料搁在办公桌上，“是吧白羽瞳？”

白羽瞳青着一张脸给他比划口型：“死猫，你完了。”

“看起来各位很是清闲，正好，包局的新任务下来了。”他一指桌上的一摞资料，很厚，放壁炉里能烧上好一会儿。

白羽瞳从办公桌边缘跳下来——展耀没在的时候他有够无法无天，都坐桌上了。此时往地下一站，手搁在腰侧，正色道：“都多大了还玩真心话大冒险，快去工作！”  
俨然又成了凶神恶煞的领导，仿佛刚才参与幼稚游戏的是自己分裂出的另一重人格。

展耀：......

 

 

展耀领完资料其实有一会儿了，站在sci门口时正好听见白羽瞳讲述自己当年这段耻辱历史，展耀实在不想打断，就站在门口听了一耳朵。

这事他一直记得，是他国中时期拿来嘲讽白羽瞳的三年攻击材料。拌嘴的时候一提，对方立刻偃旗息鼓。

白羽瞳或许是温莎结打法八字相冲，学了三年才学会。那三年里每天早上展耀都先替他把领带系好，再给自己打领带。

起先他还揶揄白羽瞳两句，到后来实在懒，就只勾勾手指说“过来”，麻利地打理好领带，替他顺好领口的褶皱和乱翘的头发。

白羽瞳能闻到展耀身上薄荷糖的味道，不经允许就从对方衣兜里摸出糖盒也给自己倒了一颗。

于是同款的薄荷香把两个少年绕在一起，阳光很暖。

 

 

下班之后展耀的视线还往白羽瞳的领口处移：“不错，这温莎结打得很像回事。”他双手揣在兜里，点点头，似乎还想拿朵小红花给白羽瞳贴上。

白羽瞳习惯性伸出手，理了理领带：“比你强。”

“怎么就比我强了？”展耀挑眉。

紧接着属于国小学生的拌嘴又开始无休无止。

 

“你等着瞧。”白羽瞳等红绿灯时压低了嗓音说，语调像是猎手盯着掉进陷阱的猎物一般。

“嗯？”展耀不明所以，只是抬眸，瞳色像是纯黑的咖啡调进一匙牛奶。

“你等着。”白羽瞳没有看他，兀自紧盯红绿灯，又重复了一遍。

 

 

当他被白羽瞳抵在摇摇欲坠的鞋柜上时，展耀总算明白了所谓“你等着瞧”背后怪异语调的内涵。

白羽瞳三下五除二拆去温莎结，将深色的领带攥在手心：“猫儿，换我教你一次领带的正确打法吧。”  
他这样说着，眼神炙热得像是地壳开裂，滚烫的岩浆，和无尽的火。

“去卧室。”

 

 

“小白？”展耀几乎是茫然而错愕地被摁倒在床上，早上打理服帖的额发一下子全乱了，像极了他学生时代刚从上铺醒来，摇晃着去洗漱间时的发型。

白羽瞳一手拢住他手腕摁在他头顶，一手握住领带的一端，另一端叼在嘴里。一条领带纠纠缠缠地绕上对方两只手腕，只剩下很短两截时被他打了个漂亮的结。

他贴着展耀的耳尖，暖气随着低语一起烧进对方的耳廓：“领带这样打才好看。不过猫儿你不用学，我会就行。”

展耀微怔，白羽瞳垂着眼眸看他，双手撑在他颈侧。白羽瞳垂着眼眸的模样定是好看的，无奈此时展耀无暇欣赏，脑海中只有一个念头不断地跑马：“型男领带打法 保管你成为本港最靓的仔”。

他觉得自己多半是疯了。

 

 

风衣的纽扣被一颗一颗地解开，紧接着是衬衫，白羽瞳将他的衣衫往两边拨开，像是看着刚开出来的翡翠一样，紧密的视线降落在他裸露在外的皮肤。随后吻落下来。

吻，舔舐，吮吸。他的舌尖勾过展耀的锁骨，犬牙在对方颈动脉处小心地厮磨。

舌尖烫上了他的乳尖，像是蓄谋已久，又像是漫不经心。柔软的部位在他的轻吮之下慢慢地挺立起来，展耀仿佛听见白羽瞳低低地笑了一声，很轻很轻。红潮于是从脸颊蔓延至耳根，本能地像将眼睛藏在掌心之后，无奈双腕被束起悬在头顶。

白羽瞳的指尖也揉上来，点两下，随后摁住顺时针旋转，带着些探究和好奇一般，仔细地观察着展耀的反应。  
他啄了一下展耀的下巴尖：“喜欢吗？”眼神有些坏笑地意味。

展耀本想不依不饶地找些话对付他，被他的揉摁彻底弄得酥软，没留神倒是轻轻地呻吟出声。像极了一只猫儿在午后太阳地里的一个懒腰。

白羽瞳即刻抽手去挠了挠他下巴尖，像是逗弄小奶猫。展耀把眼睛一闭，不再搭理这位幼稚的警官。

幼稚的警官抽身从床头柜里够了一管润滑剂出来，等手指上都是滑腻的触感后，像是窥探他的内核一样小心翼翼地试探进来。

——明明不是第一次，白羽瞳还是不敢掉以轻心。他怕他疼，否则他自己会更疼。

 

“猫儿......”他叼着展耀颈侧一块软肉，含糊不清地叫他。

狭长形的眼睛凶悍时逼得人不敢直视，情深时又能融化一座孤岛上上亿年的蓝色冰川。

他不住地吻他。一如昨天，一如明日。

 

展耀无法抑制喉咙口颤抖的嗓音，指尖插入白羽瞳浓黑的发中去。

白羽瞳撤回缓缓放入的几根手指，伸手两三下扯散了领带结，移下来扶住展耀的腰身，低哑的嗓音：“来，宝贝。自己把腿扶住，然后打开。”

他很少用这样称呼展耀，在床上也少之又少，此时一出口，倒把展耀惊得愣住了。  
或许是白羽瞳的声音太具有蛊惑性，他懵懵懂懂地便照做，手扶住自己膝窝，顺从地将修长的腿掰开，宛若邀请。

 

紧涨感一直抵进他身体内部的最深处，展耀甚至来不及喘出一口气，太阳穴一下子发麻。随后是突如其来地抽离，和下一次进入的深不可测。

偶尔碾上他的敏感点，展耀低喘突然戛然而止，换成倒抽一口气。白羽瞳认准了他的反应，随后便找准了他的前列腺，接连抵上去。  
展耀的眼眶直接红了，手指酸软得扶不住自己的大腿。

白羽瞳的声音贴着他耳朵进来，连带着在他耳垂咬了一口：“那天你在上铺笑什么？有那么好笑？”

展耀好半天才反应过来白羽瞳在说些什么，汗液顺着额角滑落，他一颤眼睫后又滑过颧骨。眼角还是被欺负过的红色，他失笑：“小白，我怎么不知道你这么记仇。”

“我是不是该礼尚往来，笑笑你现在的样子。”白sir的手捉住他的手腕，勾住领带三两下又绕了一圈，笑了。

这个人可真是幼稚得不行。展耀眯着眼睛想。

 

他等来白羽瞳落在他睫毛上一个很轻的吻，他撩开他前额的碎发，抵上他额头：“猫儿，你这样真好看。”

不等展耀做出任何反应，他又是一个极深的顶弄，换来展耀颤巍巍的一口气迟迟喷洒在自己颈项间。

“猫儿，看着我。”他的手指顺着展耀的脸颊贴了一下，落在他耳垂边上。两双同样雾气蒸腾的眼眸相汇。

他埋在对方身体最炙热最幽深的地方发泄出来，低吼，手臂垫在展耀肩胛骨下面，紧紧将他抱住。仿佛是江流漩涡中，他能抓住的最后一根浮木。唯一一根浮木。

 

“猫儿，你说的不错，”他喘着粗气，伸了一根手指过来逗弄展耀的睫毛，“你的温莎结打得比我好看，所以以后我的领带都交给你打。作为交换，你的领带我打。”

展耀小半边脸都埋在松软的枕头里，闻言撩起眼睑看了他一眼。

“好啊。”嗓音微哑。

 

好啊。今天，明天，后天，大后天，以及之后的每一天，我的领带你打，你的领带我打。

一言为定。


End file.
